


Tales of Arcadia: Ghoul Trailer

by CyberCatNinjaGirl



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberCatNinjaGirl/pseuds/CyberCatNinjaGirl





	Tales of Arcadia: Ghoul Trailer

"Mama?"  
  
"Run...Run away.."  
  
                        _...I don't want to remember what happened to my mama...  
        ...I want to hold her hand again...To see her again....  
     ...But I got a new family....One that knows about me......  
  
_Hinami walks into a house where Jim and Barbara greet her before Jim showed her where she could sleep and stay at. "You can sleep on my bed if you want, I'm totally fine with the ground and the sleeping bag." He said before she sat down on the bed before pulling out a book she got with her mama before she died.  
  
  
"Thanks."  
  
 _...I didn't like how it was at night...it scared me..._  
 _...Mama..._  
 _...But I need to be brave..._  
  
Hinami walks in the night almost to Toby's house before something went passed her as she began to whimper before tears were brought to her eyes as she began to tremble in fear before she saw a tall figure in the dark in which scared her to the point her eyes revealed their ghoulish nature to the mysterious figure.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!"   
  
   _...Please...stop...  
       ...Don't hurt my big brother...  
  ...I WON'T LET YOU!..._  
  
Jim and Angor look to see Hinami with her kagune emeging from her back along with the change in her eyes to reveal her true self. "Please, don't hurt my big brother...don't use my mom and dad...I won't allow it!"  
  
   _...Please..._  
     ...Help me...  
  
"H...Hinami?" Jim asked as Hinami cried. "It's okay, I'm here."  
  
Tales of Arcadia: Ghoul


End file.
